This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of the project is to study the role of inflammatory signaling through PAF receptor activation as a basic mechanism of epileptogenesis. Specific Aim 1: To test the prediction that PAF accumulation promotes seizures and epileptic oscillations during kindling epileptogenesis. Specific Aim 2: To test the prediction that PAF promotes early inflammatory signaling that in turn participates in epileptogenesis. Specific Aim 3: To test the hypothesis that PAF accumulation induces interneuron damage. Specific Aim 4: To test that NPD1 will potentiate LAU-0901 neuroprotection after SE.